


A Phwoaring Christmas Party

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Phwoaring Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has something to ask Donna – now they have an established sexual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phwoaring Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild swear words, angry sex and consenting adults.  
> Written for the **bad_wolf_rising** Christmas Ficathon 2011; using the prompts:  
>  Santa is very jolly because he knows where all the bad girls live. - Dennis Miller
> 
> **********
> 
> Dear Santa,  
> I’m writing to let you know that I’ve been naughty...  
> and it was worth it.
> 
> **********
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I wished upon a Christmas star, and the flipping thing blew up! So guess what?! They’re still not mine… 

“Come on, Spaceman! Just one dance!” Donna pleaded with him. “Please… for me!”

The Doctor snatched his hand away. “No Donna! I keep telling you: I _don’t_ dance!”

“Suit yourself…” Donna staggered away from him in disgust. “I’ll go find a real man instead.”

He scowled at her in answer, but she wasn’t looking at him anymore. She clearly had her sights set on someone else at the Christmas party. Why had he agreed to come to this thing? The only saving grace had been all the Christmas food on offer, and he’d done his best to hoover up his and Donna’s share.

It didn’t take long for some bloke to mosey up to Donna and entice her into dancing with him. Pleased she had easily gained a partner, she eagerly joined in with his dance steps.

As she undulated to the beat of the music, shimmering in her low-cut dress; letting the man’s arms snake around her waist and hold her against his body, the Doctor saw red. Absolute red! How dare she let someone else caress her like that?! She was _his_ and no-one else’s! He could almost taste the tang of bitterness in his mouth as he watched her antics.

Without reasonable thought, he swept up to her and grabbed Donna’s wrist, growling low and loud at the man entwined around her. She gasped in surprise, but the Doctor wasn’t paying attention. All he could think of was getting her away from the man’s clutches, and he dragged her forcefully across the room. 

“Doctor!” she cried as she tried to stop him and see reason. “You’re hurting me!”

But anger had rendered him deaf to her protests; all he recognised was her reluctance to do his bidding. He stooped and threw her over his shoulder without another thought, and barged out of the room and into the cool corridor outside. She struggled desperately to make him see sense, slamming her fists as hard as she could against his lower back as he strode along. His silence frightened her. Normally she could dissuade him with counter arguments, but silence always meant he was angry beyond sense.

“Put me down!” she ordered him. “I’m warning you! If you don’t put me down this second I shall…”

He shocked her by instantly dumping her in front of him. Before she could say another word, whether it be in anger or gratitude, he had his hand clasped around her neck, and he ravished her mouth without mercy. She tried to hit him again, but he pressed her up against the wall, crushing his lower body into her, giving her a very clear idea what his emotion was at that moment.

Boy was he aroused! His need to reclaim her as his was overwhelming his senses. Releasing her mouth, he licked languorously up her neck, tasting the saltiness that was sprinkled there, and nipped at the tender skin within his reach. His hands fumbled to seek out her panties, and all he felt was cloth, cloth and more cloth! He took a handful of it and just ripped it.

“Doctor!” Donna shrieked in his ear. “What the hell are you playing at?”

“Get it off!” he demanded in icy tones.

“Someone will see!” she pointed out, as she hesitantly scanned the corridor. “Not here; please not here!”

He banged a hand onto the nearest door and forced it open. With a confident push, he lifted her and thrust them into the office beyond. “This will do,” he rasped out.

The door swung shut, closing them in the semi-darkness, as Donna found herself unexpectedly sprawled on some sort of large polished office table. By the looks of it they had tumbled into a boardroom or other. She attempted to wriggle away from his questing fingers, but he wasn’t having that! She let out another squeak of disapproval as he tore off her knickers and threw them to the floor, leaving her bare and open to his gaze.

He pounced on her then, opening her wide for him to seek his pleasure; and he did, very much so. Without drawing breath he lowered his mouth onto her, hungrily seeking out her taste with his incredibly long tongue. She tried to protest, honest she did; but his insistent touch upon her soft, aroused flesh was too hard to fight. He plundered her with his tongue, touching and taking her in ways she hadn’t thought possible; and she keened around him, panting with anticipation as she groaned loudly.

Not even when he raised his head and wiped off her juices with his sleeve was she able to coherently complain about the way he was treating her. He was hypnotic in his animalistic cravings. She was about to say something when he lowered his head once more and swirled his tongue between her folds, making her buck involuntarily beneath him as he pressed onto the nub of nerves he found there. Goodness knew how many times he made her come; she had no intention of counting; but he looked mightily pleased with himself. 

“Who do you belong to?” he suddenly asked.

“No-one,” she insisted; probably foolishly she realised afterwards.

There was more ripping, and her dress fell away from her, leaving her in just her bra. Anger blazed through her. “What the bloody hell are you playing at?!” she demanded, grasping at the nearest fragments of cloth.

His reply was to bite through the fabric that held together the front of her bra, and she was laid bare, pinned beneath him. She struggled. Oh how she struggled! But he was not allowing her any leeway. Her only means of protest was to turn her head when he tried to kiss her on the lips.

Undeterred, he turned his attention onto her breasts, sucking in a nipple into his mouth as he gently kneaded her flesh. Despite her wishes she could feel another orgasm building. How did the bastard do it to her? He pulled her into a half sitting position and continued to suckle and bestow sensual licks on her breasts until she all but begged for release.

“Who?” he demanded again.

“Me!” she defiantly answered.

He growled at her, and let her drop onto the table below them. As she watched, he knelt between her legs and began to strip off his suit, toss aside his tie; opening his shirt, and dragging off his underwear. Giving her body one last long caress, he plunged forward and entered her. He stilled as he filled her. 

“Who?” he demanded once more; but she shook her head in answer, not daring to utter a word.

A roar forced its way out of his body, like a caged wild animal, and he started to thrust in and out, in long, graceful strokes. Each time he buried himself to the hilt he let out a small grunt that got louder with each movement. Bracing himself on his strong arms, he thrust harder, rocking into her body. 

“Who?” he almost shouted. “Who do you belong to?”

“You Doctor! I belong to you!” she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him in place. Good grief he felt wonderful! “Yes! Yes!” she yelled as he continued to pound into her willing body.

Within seconds he pushed her over the edge, and then soon followed her with an ecstatic bark. He collapsed, panting, on top of her; and Donna calmly stroked his back. 

“Can’t you just ask me like a normal person?” she gently admonished him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he protested with a chuckle. “Anyway, you like all this.”

“Are you sure about that? I’ve ended up without a dress again,” she pointed out.

“You can wear my jacket. It’s long enough to hide the essentials,” he suggested. “And don’t say it isn’t big enough to fit a rat!”

“Okay, I won’t. Doesn’t mean I won’t think it,” she replied.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of you,” he told her. “Now are you going to stop playing silly buggers with my affections?”

“Depends… Are you going to actually dance with me once in a while?” she retorted.

“Yes, alright, seeing as it’s Christmas,” he reluctantly agreed. “But don’t expect it all the time.”

“Wouldn’t dare,” she answered. “Do I get anything else seeing as it’s Christmas?”

“Erm…” He thought for a while. “Isn’t it Christmas every day in your life?”

“You cheeky git!” She thumped him on the arm for his trouble.

He gave another low growl. “Donna! You know how that affects me!”

“No I don’t,” she said as innocently as she could. “Whatever do you mean?”

He waggled a playful finger at her. “You are one naughty girl!”

“And to think you know where I live…,” she teased him.

His delighted laughter was all she wanted to hear.


End file.
